Alphy Buldoc
As a young boy, many people loved Alphy. He was a funny, happy, and generally pleasant to be around kid. This quickly changed as his epithet developed, however. The relationships he had formed started to collapse, including those with his family. He was kicked out of his house at 15, and forced to live on the streets. The two things he retained were his happy demeanor, and his wit. He started by simply scamming people on the street with cheap games, but one day an old man saw through Alphy’s scam and beat him at his own game. Instead of calling him out, however, the old man offered to teach Alphy the art of magic. After 4 long years of studying, Alphy’s mentor suddenly disappeared, and he is now on the search for this mentor, doing magic shows along the way to make money. In DBA, Alphy acts very mysteriously, not really opening up to anybody if he can avoid it. Besides that, when things go wrong and he's around, he'll do what he can to help. Despite not opening up to people, Alphy has managed to make a few friends at DBA, though who knows how long they'll last. Powers Alphy doesn't overtly use his epithet for anything in a way that makes it obvious he's using an epithet, but rather he uses it to facilitate his "magic tricks", confusing and debilitating enemies. He can create holes in the ground, redirect attacks, and even summon his pet pigeon, Jeremy, to aid him. He can even cause people to suddenly zoom towards each other, colliding and damaging both of them. While these represents some of his more powerful abilities, Alphy is also a master with cards, using his excellent throwing technique to attack foes, and most importantly; being able to collapse any object he owns of reasonable size into a playing card, to be released at any time. He can use these cards to quickly set up and dismantle magic tricks, as well as set traps or surprise foes. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 0 Alphy was one of the original six characters in the test session for DBA, and one of the ones to stay. While this episode is generally considered non-cannon, there were some very interesting and notable things that happened which are still sometimes referred to today. Some of these that Alphy was involved in included: Getting choked by James, who was using a snake (they became friends later), using wild magic to give the snake now known as Solid a magic sword, and being the last person standing, using the last of his remaining stamina to cast wild magic which caused Benny to eat his own rage and ascend to a higher plane. I mentioned this was mostly non-cannon, right? - Episode 1 In the actual first episode of DBA, Alphy returned to make his appearance, alongside James and Darby. Alphy started off the match by approaching the enemy team, assuming his teammates would follow and back him up. This was, of course, a very bad assumption to make, as they both stayed back while Alphy was pounded into the ground by Kazimir and then smacked with a basketball. Needless to say, most of the rest of the match was spent with Alphy staying away from the enemies as Darby desperately tried to keep him alive. Alphy did eventually get his revenge by pushing Kazimir off the arena with a motorcycle on a crit 20, winning the match by arena knock off. Too bad Alphy doesn't remember most of this match due to the concussion he received early on. - Episode 6 During this card game battle, Alphy showed himself to be naturally proficient at trading card games. It is, after all, just another way to use cards. Due to some bs, Alphy was able to summon Jeremy along with two playing cards to the battlefield, and promptly made full use of them to perform a card quadruple-tech attack using the card he already had on the field. This is also the episode Alphy learned to fear an angry Venus, as her presence caused Alphy to fall down one of his own holes, and she promptly threw Benny at him, once again likely leading to possible brain damage. - Episode 12b Being one of the people in the audience at the time of the incident, Alphy elected to help out by helping to lead most of the audience members out of the arena, and helping to defend them from any attacks. He unfortunately didn't have a lot of stand out moments in this episode, though he did manage to summon a giant version of Jeremy. Alphy's real star moment was during the final fight, when Alphy took the head turning box that Viktor had made and slapped it on the boss's wrist with Jeremy's help, snapping it and dealing a good chunk of damage. - Episode 26 Alphy's appearance in this episode was oddly fitting, as he was one of the fighters in the first episode of DBA, which is exactly the episode W started off the events with. Continuing on, Alphy got to show off one of his signature magic tricks, and he helped immensely in the investigations, finding an important piece of evidence. Where Alphy truly shined in this episode, however, was the combats at the end. From his previous match, Alphy had managed to barely get a new ability, and he used it to its full potential here to pull enemies off cliffs and dual tech attack with Jeremy. - Episode 31 This episode was Alphy's first appearance as an NPC, and unfortunately he was kind of left to the side as there were many other characters around. Alphy followed the party and didn't really talk much, acting mostly as a helper during the strange performance combats to help show the party how it's done. Alphy revealed during this episode that along with his dancing, he's pretty good at playing the violin. During the final combat he even got to use P.W. as a podium to make a grand performance. - Episode 50 Alphy appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by a falling car, and also his own ally Kazimir much like in Episode 1. Trivia * Alphy's full name is Alphonse Buldoc, though the only ones that know this are him, his mother, his sister, and his master. Anyone else only knows him either as Alphy, or by his stage name: The Great AB * Alphy was not only YumYumBits' first Anime Campaign character, it was his first OC in general as well. As a result, some parts of his backstory and personality seem a bit basic or boring to YumYum, and he has gone through many behind-the-scenes changes. * The Icon by Earthy is technically just fan art, but because it was so much better than anything YumYum was able to create at the time, he decided to use it until he could manage to make an icon of similar quality. * Alphy's design was originally based on Dr. Facilier from Disney's The Princess and the Frog, though some design changes were made when the first icon was being drawn. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters